Danger Can Lead to Anything
by Princess Hazel
Summary: I didn't really want to remember these feelings again, but when the circumstances lead me to live with the popular Natsume Hyuuga I guess it was just bound to happen. Hopefully this time I'll be prepared. COMPLETE


**_This story is literally just my own story using Gakuen Alice characters. I don't own Gakuen Alice. I do own this story idea though. Read it, review it. I took a period of time to finish this, so I probably won't have my next story out anytime soon._**

* * *

_My name's Mikan Sakura and currently, I'm home alone. As always. Since my parents divorced my aunt and uncle came to live with me and my mom. My father, he died soon after they divorced. It wasn't because of the divorce though, he died in a car accident . My family members all come home late so the house is usually empty with only me in the upstairs bedroom, or downstairs eating. It gets really lonely. _

_My school life is a bit better. I'm currently hanging out with the best people possible right now. Before, I've been through bad loves and friendships, so I no longer believe in those. I don't to woven into those things anymore. I do allow myself to be interested but nothing more. It causes to much pain. Hotaru, my best friend is someone that helped me through all my hard friendships, but even with her I feel a wall between us. _

I was on the computer using _Tumblr _when I heard a door open. I checked the time and it was far too early for anyone to come home yet. I mean my family comes home like right exactly the same everyday. So I thought maybe I was hallucinating things, but then I heard a loud clang. It must've been the dishes falling as gravity pulled on them, I wanted to think as I was walking towards the closet. I heard thumping on the staircase and thought there is no way I can make up an excuse for that. I grabbed the rope in my closet, some money, wallet, and my cellphone. I closed the door, sadly he saw my face a little. I then quickly locked the door to buy me some time. I opened the door and it beeped as usual. This gave me 5 minutes before the person breaking into my house finds me. Seeing as I practiced rope tying many times I quickly tied the rope to the balcony handles. The one that usually kepy people from falling. I climbed down quickly, ran to the fence and jumped over it. I ran all the way to the elementary school up the street, but I could tell that the person would probably be on my tail.

Should I run to Ruka's house? I thought. No I can't I don't know exactly where he lived. All my girl friends lived to far away too. What about Koko's? No It's too close to my house. I sighed. I guess its the only choice.. I ran to my right until I reached the street parallel to mine. I then took another left to actually you know go on the street. I looked for his address. I can't believe I had to resort to this. Good thing I'm friends with his sister. I found his house finally and ran to the front door. This is going to be my first time coming here.. and for such a reason too. I wish I didn't.

I rang the doorbell, sort of in a rush so the person won't find me and kill me. Thank god his sister opened the door instead, of him or his grandparents.

"Mikan why are you here, wait no how do you know where I live. "

"Aoi, please let me in, I'll explain everything later. Somebody's coming after me. "

"Mikan.. I don't know."

"Please Aoi! You don't want to be responsible for a murder do you?!"

"Oh gosh, if you said it was a murderer I would've let you in right away. get in!"

"Thank you!

I stepped into her house. It was very clean and nice looking.

"Follow me"

Aoi led me to a room. I thought it was her room. It wasn't. As she openened the door I saw him. He shot his head up to see who came in.

"Polka... Aoi what's she doing here? And why did you lead her to my room?"

My heart clenched. I don't want these feelings to come back. Not again.

"Uhm, she's currently hiding from a murderer hehe?"

"Leave." We both turned to walk out, but then he said. " Only Aoi." I guess I'm talking to him and not his sister.

"Natsume..."

_I guess I should explain who Natsume and Aoi are. Natsume Hyuuga and Aoi Hyuuga. Natsume was my age while Aoi was a year younger. His parents Live all the way in Corona, and we lived in Rosemead. Why they went to school here I don't know. I've tried asking him before. Me and him are 8th graders. Aoi, a 7th. Aoi super sweet, no idea how she is related to Natsume._

_Now me and Natsume sort of kinda have a past. Lets start from the beginning. We met in an odd way. While I was walking to math class and he walked to science he would always laugh at me, and I'd wonder why. This happened in the end of January. Then one day he facebook messaged me "Help me on RNG" so "I was like how do you know I have the same teacher and why should I help you." "He was like Sumire told me. I'll stop laughing at you." So I helped him. Thats how our friendship started. Then I started to like him. He started to like me a little too, but of course he still liked his other crush more. Sadly for him she already had a boyfriend. We acted like a couple, but weren't official of course. Then everything ruined because of me. I annoyed the shit out of him so much he got mad. This happened at the end of March all the way until The end of april. And let me tell you April was the WORST month of my year. Thats really how much i had liked him. Good think that faded when I met Tsubasa. I was interested in him a little but no. Its a good thing he's finally together with Misaki. Of course Natsume eventually forgave the end of April. _

_In the summer I then deactivated my Facebook until August 2 weeks before my birthday. He was the only person to realize I came back to facebook and talked to a more popular girl deactivated her facebook with me. We became best friends during that time. Anyways, I started having feelings again for him at the beginning of the school year. But then I stopped and started being interested another guy. During that period of time we barely saw each other. Then I completely didnt like anyone, which was a then he popped up into my life again, and the interest came back. And here we are now._

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked innocently.

"Why are you here." He asked dull, as usual.

"Like Aoi said earlier, a murderer is coming after me."

"Explain." I sighed and told him my story.

"So how do you know its a murderer, and not some burglar."

"Well, I saw his face while closing the door. It was Persona. You know that wanted murderer that been on the run for how many years now."

His face darkened. Of course I forgot, Natsume absolutely hated Persona. I mean who wouldn't if their sister was kidnapped and they got blackmailed for many years. I heard my phone ring. I picked it up.

"_Mikan dear mom, aunt and uncle are going on vacation to vietnam today. We won't be back until next month ok. Bye! We love you. Our plane is here!" _ My mom said through the phone hanging up before I could say a word. My mom talked really loud on the phone, since Natsume heard it to and facepalmed himself.

"Fine, you get to stay here-"

"Thank you! "

"If my grandparents let." Shit. I hope their nice. I've never met them before oh my god. What happens if they say no.

There was a knock on the door. Aoi opened the door. "Just to save you some time I asked them for you." "Thank you. You guys are really kind." "Mikan, do you have any clothese besides the ones you're wearing?" "Ehe sadly no. I was thinking of going to buy some more tomorrow.." I was wearing my pjs which just consisted of a large tshirt with an undershirt, and my p.e. shorts. "Thats great! I'll go with you! wait do you have money?" "Yep I said pulling out the money I grabbed which of course was my handy piggy bank. Had like 1,000$ in there. Probably more.

"Time for dinner!" A voice yelled from the kitchen. That's probably his grandmother.

"Come on! Let's go!" Aoi said as she ran out of the room. I guess she must've forgotten I don't know where we're eating or how to get there. Then I remembered Natsume was still in the room.

He walked right past me and to the door. He opened it and help it open. "Are you coming?" "I don't know how to get there." He sighed and grabbed my wrist. I blushed at the skin contact, he hadn't touched me in forever. And not in the wrong way ok. stop thinking wrong. He quickly let go of my wrist when we reached the dining room. I unconciously grabbed his hand back. "What?" "Oh uhm sorry." Why did I do that.

When we went in everyone was already sitting down. I sat down next to Aoi and Natsume sat down next to me. In front of us on the other side of the table were who I was guessing was his grandparents.

"Uh, Hello. My name is Mikan Sakura. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's alright dear, we are welcome to have you. I'm Natsume and Aoi's grandmother Kyouko Hyuuga. This old guy over here is my husband, Akira Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you Kyouko-san, Akira-san. " I said shaking their hands. Their grandfather was exactly like Natsume.

_Akira-san looked like Natsume exept he looked much older, with streaks of silver hair. Kyouko-san had raven hair just like the rest with a pixie cut. Her hair was fading a little that it looked like a dark blue. They both had the signature eyes._

With that dinner started.

"So Mikan-chan how did you meet Aoi and Natsume?" His grandmother asked.

"I met Aoi at the beginning of the schoolyear. She was in front of the school with Natsume-kun and I just started talking to her I guess?"

"Oh I see, what about Natsume?"

"Sorry, I don't remember." I lied. Of course I remembered..

"Natsume, do you remember?" His grandpa asked him.

"By chance." I could tell he didn't want to tell them about it either. It wasn't special of course, just we don't want to remember those times.

With that dinner passed by with silence, with the exception of questions here and there from everyone.

After dinner, his grandparents went to watch some tv. Aoi went into her room to do a project that was due monday. Which she conviently didn't start yet. Procrastinator. Just like me.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I kind of just stood there for a while. Then I felt someone grab my wrist. It was Natsume. He dragged me to his room, pushed me to the bed, and closed the door. Now I know what you're thinking, something perverted is gonna go down right now. But thats not it. You know how I know? We still awkward being around each other a little, and he still hates me a little. Call it a girls intuition.

He tossed a pencil and an eraser at me. "Uh what are you doing?"

"We're going to do homework obviously, strawberryprint."

"I don't have my homework with me genius. Why do we need to today anyways? We have two days."

"Idiot, I have all my classes with you remember? You're going to be busy with staying here."

"You don't have first period with me.." I said quietly pouting a little, because he had a point.

He gave me a a copy of all the homework we had as he had just copied them right now with the copy machine. It was math, science, history, and ASB. I started with ASB, all I had to do was write a few inspirational quotes and decorate it. Then I did history, it was just copying down things from the book which I borrowed from Natsume. Science was a breeze. It was the same as history. Math was the problem. Before it used to be my best subject, not its my worst. I had to ask Natsume for help. He yelled at me a lot, but I was thankful he helped me at least. It was about time to sleep when I realized where am I sleeping.

"Uh Natsume.. where am I sleeping?" "Here." "HERE? IN THIS ROOM? What happened to Aoi's room?" "It's crowded with a bunch of her stuff no where to sleep."

So I guess I'm sleeping here. He tossed me a bunch of a blankets and a pillow. I organized it next to his bed on the floor. He got on his bed and I got on my somewhat bed. I kept flipping and tossing. "Hey stop moving I can't sleep." I finally found a comfortable position but then I saw something move in front of me. It had 8 legs. I quickly got up, and hit my leg against the bed frame. "Are you serious? You just fucking woke me up right when I fell asleep!" Natsume yelled in a loud whisper. Note to self, Natsume is a grouchy person when woken up. "T-theres a spider" "Seriously? I got woken up because of a stupid spider. I swear one day I'll probably burn you to death." His threat was scary, but I knew he wouldn't do that. He's a nice person inside. "Please Natsume, I have a phobia of spiders." He got out of his bed.

"Sleep here, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, now hurry up before I change my mind." He said as he went to a drawer, grabbed a block, and killed the spider. Poor spider.. Oh well.

I got into his bed. It was very warm and comfortable. "Natsume.. Thank you, for everything." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

"of course i'd help you, through anything... Mikan." I slightly heard before I completely drifted off to dreamland. It was probably just my imagination.

**The next Morning**

It was a bright morning. I woke up from the sun shining through the curtains. I checked my cell phone for the time. _8:30 am October 28, 2013_

I felt a presence beside me. Like a human presence. I turned around to see Natsume's face a few inches away from mine. I held my scream in in case this family liked to wake up late. I slowly lifted my way up, sitting in an upright position. I was about to get off the bed, when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. Our faces were literally an inch apart now. I started struggle but found it to no avail. I guess I should just wake him up. As I was about to tap him, he pulled me closer and kissed me. My eyes grew wide. I checked to see if he was still sleeping or not. He was still sleeping. Even in his sleep, he's a good kisser. Wait I have to stop this, I can't let myself like him again. He pulled away from the kiss and let me go. Thank god. I slowly snuck out of the bed. Put the blankets back over him, and might have fixed his bangs a little. I went to the restroom inside his room. I found a extra tooth brush, brand new. I started brushing my teeth. I looked for a brush, and finally found one. Why he had a brush I had no idea. When I walked out of the restroom Natsume was already awake.

"Oh, good morning Natsume." Blushing a little of what just happened.

"Hn" After that I just walked out the room, towards the kitchen hoping I could get a glass of milk. I saw Kyouko-san when I walked in.

"Good Morning, Kyouko-san"

"Good Morning, Mikan. You can call me Kyouko you know."

"Oh no, I can't do that."

"Of course you can! Now, would you like french toast, waffles, pancakes, or just a simple toast egg and bacon."

"French toast please."

I walked to the the dining room and saw Akira-san, and Aoi

"Good Morning Akira-san, Aoi."

"Morning Mikan." Akira-san just gave a nod. It amazes me how alike him and Natsume are.

Natsume walked in. I blushed and looked away. He sat across from me. He looked like he was about to say something but Kyouko walked in. Thank god.

"Here's breakfast!" She said passing me my french toast, Akira-san the simple toast, egg, and bacon, Aoi the waffles, herself some pancakes, and Natsume French toast. I would have never though of him as a sweets guy. Oh well. We all just ate breakfast in silence. At the end of breakfast, Kyouko reminded me to go shopping for clothes and other stuff. Aoi wanted to come along, and Natsume was forced by Kyouko with her saying that girls shouldn't be wakling around alone.

We decided first to go to Arcadia Mall. Why? It was fastest, yet best mall around us. Plus it had my favorite stores. We first went to Abercrombie and Fitch. The clothes are usually expensive there, but the whole store was 75% off! When we came out of the store I got 4 skirts, 2 longsleeves, 2 camis, 3 t-shirts, 1 pair of jeans, 2 pairs of shorts one black the other white. I also got some braided belts, most of them brown one was white and one was black. Did I mention my favorite colors were black and white. We then headed of to get some shoes. We went into Vans and I got a pair of black vans. Aoi even got new shoes. She got red vans. We then went into Payless to get some boots. I got black boots that are up to my ankle with a half inch heel. 2 thin belts of the same color were wrapped around the boot. Aoi got the same design as me just in grey.

You're probably thinking, where's Natsume. Well, he's holding our bags. I felt kind of bad.

Our next stop was to get a new backpack. My old one was ripping anyways. I got a pure white one, like everything was white except the zippers of course. I was going to decorate it later. I then went to hollister to get a vneck sweater, it was thin but nice looking. I went to a few other stores to get some other clothes. We came out with lots of bags. I told them I was going to the restroom, when actually I was going to get something for Natsume. I mean he was forced to come here I didn't buy anything. I can't pick clothes for guys though so I'll just get like something else. I saw a cute shop and thought there might be somehting. There was. It reminded me of him.

It was a metal beaded string, with a silver plate charm thing, in the middle was a beautiful crimson gemstone under it it said For Luck. The guy said he could write something on it.I told him to write on the back: To Natsume Hyuuga, From M.S . Then I saw one like the necklace in bracelet form. It had a chained like string thing, I told the clerk to put a white stone on mine in the corner, and write I love you, in french though. On the back I told him to put Mikan Sakura on the top corner. And N.H. On the bottom corner small.

When we got home Aoi went back to the room to do her project. It was decided that Natsume and I were going to share this room the whole month.

"Natsume, this is for you."

"I don't want it."

"You don't even know what it is!"

"So?"

"Please just take it, its a thank you present."

" I'm not wearing this." I was a little hurt, but I did force it on him.

"It's alright, you accepted it so I'm happy" I said forcing a smile. "I'm going to sleep now."

**The Next Day, February 11 2013**

Today I bought some blue hair dye to dip dye my hair. I've always wanted to. It was fine since my hair was getting long so I could just cut it whenever I felt like it. It was really fun to dye, nothing else really happened this day.

**Tuesday, February 12th 2013**

_*Beep * * Beep * * Beep* _That for sure was not my alarm. It must've been Natsume's then. Surprisingly it was only 6:30. He got up as I was about to go back to sleep.

_* I hold the door, please come in and hear me for a while * _Now that was my alarm, it was 7 now. I got up and got dressed. It took me 30 minutes so its not 7:30. Apparently we are all forced to eat breakfast and such before we go to school, so this time I made Aoi and Natsume later that usual. Thank god our school has a gate to walk through or else people would be wondering why we came together. Natsume is super popular, so is Aoi I think for the 7th graders. I'm not ready to tell my friends yet.

**Lunch**

I came out of my classroom for lunch. I realized that I didn't have a bento with me that day. Even though cafeteria food is utterly horrible, I was still willing to eat it sometimes with my friends. We mostly bring bentos though. Sigh I guess I'll just buy lunch at cafeteria for the milk.

"Natsume wants you to meet him over there," A friend of his randomly said to me. I was shocked, Natsume almost never talked to me at school. My friends were pretty shocked too.

I went to where she was pointing. "What?"

"Mom told me to give this to you, she thought youd want a homemade bento."

"Thanks!" I said beaming at him.

"The day we went shopping.. did something happen before breakfast?" I then remembered the kiss.

"No, was there something that was suppose to happen?" I lied. "No."

I then left to go back to my friends. Before I left though, I saw his wrist. He was wearing the bracelet. I smiled a little.

"What did Natsume call you out for." "Oh my god! Did he ask you out?" "What did you say?" "Are you dating?" Then I looked over to Hotaru, her eyes were telling me to be careful, especially because of what happened last year.

"Guys, I'm just living with Natsume and Aoi so his mom gave me a bento.." I regretted it when I said that, should've just made a lie. They started bombering me with questions if I liked him or not, and saying things were going to get romantic, and etc. I lied to them saying I didn't think of him like that and saying that Aoi was there.

"Mikan." Hotaru said coming up to us. I knew her tone of voice meant, serious talk. I told my friends bye for now and went to walk laps with Hotaru. "Mikan, be careful ok. Don't forget how heartbroken you were last year." "Don't worry Hotaru, I promise I won't fall for him...again." "Stop lying to me. I already know.. I've been your friend since the 1st grade remember?" "Hotaru.. I just don't know. I don't want to like him again, but it always comes back." "Just be careful, I'll be there for you. Don't trust him too much..He's in **daily basis **with me, and you know how most of **daily basis **acts like." "I know I will."

**After School**

"Hey Mikan! Grandpa asked if you needed a ride home!" Aoi yelled to me.

"No it's ok! I'm going to hang out with my friends!"

"Where are we going today?" I turned around asking my friends.

"Let's go to the park!" "Ok!"

Basketball practice was going on when we got there. Practice was at the park instead of school because, well I'm not sure. It used to be at school last year, but not anymore. Natsume is on the guys basketball team too. Fellow **Daily Basis **member, Ruka Nogi was in guys basketball too. Sumire Shouda, a daily basis member, was on the girls basketball team with one of the first friend I made at school since I transferred in 1st grade, Ayame.

_Ayame had dark brown hair, almost black with beautiful dark brown eyes. She's a confident person, the opposite of me. She has a great taste in fashion, and was really pretty. She's an average student, and pretty good at basketball._

_Sumire was a girl with green permed hair and matching green eyes. She was a gossip and had a fake high pitched voice which she only used around any guy she talked to. She liked Natsume since the start of 7th grade. At the beginning of 8th grade they started dating but broke up 3 days later. Fun Fact* She hates me and I wouldn't exactly choose her as my first choice to hang out with. She's extremely pretty, with a good fashion taste._

Whenever I go to the park with my friends, I usually talk to Ayame. When she does her drills with all the other people at practice I would just watch, eat, and have small talk with other people nearby. I would usually watch Natsume, Ruka, Ayame, Tsubasa, scrubs, and maybe some others.

_**Scrubs are 7th graders at our school. , for example Youichi Hijiri. He's also on the basketball team.**_

Practice ended at 5 but they usually liked to play scrimmage. Some people just sit and talk while waiting for their parents. I usually walk home after my friends leave. This time it was different though. When Natsume and Tsubasa were leaving Natsume actually asked me if I needed a ride. You see Tsubasa, lives on my street and as you all know Natsume's street is right next to ours so Tsubasa usually gives him a ride home from practice. It was the first time they've ever given me a ride it was pretty awkward. While we were sitting in the car though I noticed something shiny on Natsume's neck. It was the necklace I gave him.. I just smiled silently for the rest of the drive. When I got home I realized something, VALENTINE'S DAY WAS COMING UP! I had to go buy some chocolates to make. I called up Anna and told her to go with me to buy chocolate at Target. It was closest to my house. I told her the address of Natsume's house and she said she would be here in 20 minutes. I quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue cute tank top with a white tank under it. It's hard to explain. I told the familywhere I was going. When I came back, I had square chocolate molds, White chocolate chips, and Milk chocolate chips, plus some disney cookie cutters!

**February 14, 2013. Thursday.**

When lunch came I started giving out my chocolate. I gave one to Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ayame, Tsubasa, Misaki, Aoi, and a bunch of others. I was waiting for Natsume to come over to where my group usually hangs out. Its usually where both our groups meet, since our 2 groups are combined a little. He finally came over with Ruka. I gave one to another friend that just came over, and I saw Natsume sticking his hand out expectantly for me to give him one. I was hesitant to give him one and he raised his brow. Eventually I gave him one, I think it was milk chocolate. I wasn't sure why I was hesitant, since I made the chocolate thinking about him. I then went to Ruka and gave him my last chocolate. It was shaped like a mickey mouse head! It was so adorable. All of the chocolate I gave away was wrapped in foil. I turned back around to Natsume and saw him glaring at me, and the chocolate. Weird.

I was talking to the group after school about where we should go. I was done with the conversation when I saw something I wish I hadn't. Natsume gave Ayame a chocolate rose. Ayame said it was just friendship and saying their conversation the day before, and I thought why would he go out of her way just for that.. My heart shattered into pieces. Instead of going to the park with my friends like we decided I decided just to go home with Aoi. I didn't want to be around Natsume for now. I asked Aoi not to bother me for a while and locked myself inside Natsume's room. After a and hour I unlocked the door but still kept it closed. I then went to take a nap, I mean I was tired.

A few hours passed when I woke up, It was 5:30 now. I heard the room door open and automatically I closed my eyes pretending to sleep. I heard someone drop their stuff on the ground and table. I was assuming it was Natsume. I continued to pretend to sleep. I heard him come over to the bed. I thought he was going to push me to wake up and get off the bed or something, but he didn't. Instead he pulled the blanket over me. "Mikan..." Is all he said, then he just sighed. He kissed my hair then left the room closing the door behind him. I quickly sat up my face was still blushing. I don't get this.. I thought he hated me. Why is he so nice to me lately. First that kiss.. which was an accident. Now this. Doesn't he like Ayame? Isn't that why he gave her the chocolate?

After dinner Natsume asked me the weirdest thing. "Do you like Ruka?" "Uh no?" "Oh.""Why in the world would you think that?" "Chocolate." "I gave you one too didn't I?" "His was a heart..." He said very quietly. I bursted out laughing. "Oh god, It was a Mickey shape. Plus I can see the chemistry between him and Hotaru. Don't worry I won't get in there way."

**"Good, he won't get in my way.." Natsume whispered quietly. _(If it's spaced in the middle and bolded that means it happened without Mikan knowing.)_**

**3 weeks later**

It's officially been a month since I've been living here. My family is suppose to be back in LA by now, yet why haven't I heard from them. Natsume and I have gotten fairly close.

_flashback_

_"Ew look at her she's so short." "And her style sucks""Looking at her makes me throw up"_

_This was actually kind of normal, I was used to it a little but it still got me down in the dumps. I don't know why but today they were a lot meaner than usual. I mean they actually started throwing their lunch at me, like what the hell. All my friends were in detention sadly. It was hilarious, we were messing around in class with some silly string under our tables. The teacher then started yelling at us, but we didn't stop. So she came over to our table and we kind of accidently, maybe not accidental, sprayed her. She had a bunch in her hair and clothes. She couldn't get it all off. Hey we're smart but we never said we were goody goodys. She didn't give me detention because I discarded my can before she can see I also was spraying silly string at her._

_Anyways, they started throwing milk, tomatoes, chili and all sorts of food at me. I usually brought a extra pair of clothes to school in case anything happens. This outfit was new but I couldn't do anything.. _

_"What are you guys doing?" I heard a musculine voice behind me. I turned around to see Natsume. He had a really scary face. We all knew it meant I'll kill you if I don't like what you're doing. Wait, why was Natsume even in the Cafeteria. Daily Basis eats outside. I guess I'll ask him later. Some idiot then said, "We're throwing food at this loser obviously." I then saw my friend Tsubaki walk up to the guy and poor milk on him. "Well stop it, if you don't like the feel of food all over you, you think she would?" Natsume then lead me outside. "I hope you have spare clothes, you'll need more than that though.." "It's okay. I have spare clothes and enough water that can give me a shower." "The girls gave me a bottle of shampoo for you, why they have it I don't know." "Thanks." I then went to my locker with him and grabbed the clothes and water. We headed towards the locker room, which of course he just waited outside for me. "Why were you inside the cafeteria? DB eats outside." "Tsubaki wanted to invite you to sit with us, of course much to Sumire's dismay." Oh yea Tsubaki was in that class. "Thanks but I think I'll just eat under the Sakura tree." "I'll eat with you.." I was kind of shocked, but we went towards the Sakura tree to eat. We then started talking about lot of things._

_flashback end._

Natsume and I were in the same period right now, which was Math. He had no friends in this class, I had one. So we sat on the same table since our seats just changed. I mostly talked to my friend though. We had the friendship of the whole insult each other but its ok because its a joke, and people wonder how we're friends. The class was done with our lessons so it was now the time she gave us to try to finish homework in class. I would help my friend. And when I didn't get it, Natsume would help us. I had a bad feeling today though. Like today was a bad day. I must be imagining it. My phone started ringing which was weird since I rarely got calls during Math. I picked it up anyways.

"Mikan Sakura?"

"Yes, she's speaking."

"I'm sorry to tell you this.." Oh god no. " But your family has died on the way back to LA yesterday night" I hung up the phone. I got up with a loud clatter making everyone stare at me. I just ran out of the classroom. I MEAN I HAVE NO FAMILY LEFT. WHY IS MY LIFE LIKE THIS.

**"Why did Mikan just run out?" The teacher asked. Everybody just said they didn't know. Natsume quickly got out of his seat and ran after her. Everybody sort of just gave a secret smile.**

"Mikan." I heard Natsume say. I looked up shocked, with tears in my eyes. He never called my my real name. It was always Polka or Strawberryprints. It's not that it mattered now. I was all alone. With no family. I just turned away and ignored him. "Mikan.. tell me what's wrong." "My family.. I HAVE NOBODY LEFT ANYMORE NATSUME." I just bursted out crying. He didn't say anything though, he just hugged me and let me cry on him. We were in the hallway of where we first met. When I was done crying he said, " You can move in with us.. or even better we can move into your house.. and my parents can come to live with us too.." "Are you sure that's ok Natsume?" "Of course.. I'm sure Aoi would be thrilled too." Natsume.. thank you so much. For everything you've done.." I said slowly falling asleep in his arms.

I woke up when it was the scrubs lunchtime. Natsume was still holding me. I blushed at how close we are.

_I'll admit it now. I'm finally out of denial and and openly saying to myself that I like him. I still think he likes Ayame though. Ever since valentine's day I've been noticing more and more of how he likes her, how he acts around her. He'll never like me.._

I then spotted Aoi, she was walking next to someone with gray hair. Oh gosh! That was Youichi Hijiri! You go Aoi. She looked over in my direction and I winked at her. She blushed but then she looked back at me and winked back. Thats when I remembered I was still in Natsume's arms. I jumped out of his arms and woke him up. "Natsume! We're late for 4th period!" We didn't have the same fourth period but my class was on the way to his class. He grabbed my hand and started walking with me towards it. When we reached the door he gave me a hug and said he'll be here for me,if I ever needed him. I then went into my class.

I was really embarassed, but I feel like I'm keeping him from being with Ayame...

**One week later**

A week has passed and something's been off. Ever since 2 days ago, Natsume hasn't been talking to me. Instead I see him talk to Ayame, Anna, Nonoko, and Daily Basis a lot more. Oh but let me tell you something else! Remember Persona? Yea the murderer? Well, turns out he is actually a good person. When Natsume's family and I moved into my house, he was there! He was living there for a while, waiting for me. My dad and mom used to go to school with him. And! Everytime he killed someone was because he was drugged, and somebody was controling him so they wouldn't get caught. But that guy is gone now. Persona was just trying to pay my family back and the door was unlocked so he just came it. The dishes did fall in gravity. I feel bad. But in the end he went back home, to Nobara just this girl he's super close with, 16 or something.

Back to the problem with Natsume. I have no idea what's wrong like does he hate me now? IS HE AND AYAME TOGETHER? I just don't know..

**March 14, 2013 thursday**

Natsume's still not talking to me. It was 7 o' clock and Natsume was already gone to school. Aoi was too!

When I got to school it seemed like a regular day. My friends were all in their normal huddles, but when I came over they stopped talking. "What?" "Nothing." They then started talking about like clothes and TV shows.

First was 1st period. Which of course was band. We did our usual routine, except the teacher called me up. She handed me a white envelope with light blue swirls. At the end of class I opened up the envelope.

_**Dear Mikan,**_

_**During the first few months of school you and you're old group of friends sat here. This is also the place where we first met. Curious as to who this is? Go to this place I'm talking about during passing period and Ayame will give you the next letter. P.S. I think you the most amazing girl I know.**_

I put the letter back in the envelope. First few months of school this year was at the lunch tables.. But the letter said where we first met.. I never met anyone at the lunchtables. Last year I was in the hallway, I met lets of people there. I guess I'll check there first. Next was second period, I was going in the opposite direction but I still wanted to get the letter.

"Here you go Mikan." Handing me a white envelope with blue swirls. We then started walking to second period together. We had the same class. "Can you give me a hint who this is?" "Nope." "But-" "I can't, just go along with this ok?" "Fine" I said pouting a little.

In class I opened up the second letter.

_**Dear Mikan, **_

_**If you're reading this I'm assuming you're curious. None of the people giving you the letters will give you hints so, don't even bother. We had 2 teachers in common last year, one was p.e. and the other well you'll have to figure that out. I'll give you a hint. It was an awkward class. You had this class with Ayame last year. She was such an interesting teacher. When passing period to 3rd is in session go to see this classroom and Aoi will give you the next letter. P.S. You are beautiful in my eyes.**_

This one was simple, I only had one class with Ayame last year. It was science. Ms. Serina was indeed a weird teacher. I guess I'll have to be a little late to math.

When the bell rang I said bye to Ayame, and went to Ms. Serina's class. There in the class I saw Aoi packing up her stuff. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "OH MIKAN! I was hoping you'd come. " She was searching through her backpack and finally fished out a white envelope with dark blue swirls this time. "Bye Aoi!"

I went to my 3rd period class. I took my seat between my friend and Natsume. Natsume looked a little pale. "Are you ok Natsume? Do you need to go home?" "Hn" Back to square one I see. I spotted a slight tint of pink on his cheecks though. I quickly opened up the letter.

_**Dear Mikan,**_

_**3rd letter. Good job on that. The next letter is in a classroom. What subject is the class you're currently in? Think back to last year now. Where was the class you had with the same subject. Go to this class before you go to 4th period. Youichi will begiving you you're next letter. P.S. You're personality is very adorable.**_

Well, I was in math class right now. Last year, Math was 4th period. It was in room 8 across the school. I'll be very late to 4th period but I think its going to be worth it.

When 3rd ended I dashed out of the class and went to room 8. Sure enough Youichi was there. Before I could tap him on his shoulder he held out the letter. "Make the right choice ok Mikan?" He said smirking leaving the room. This letter was white with black swirls. Black my favorite color..

_**Dear Mikan,**_

_**This is letter 4. I bet you're really curious as to who this is now. At first, I didn't know where to have the next letter, but then I remembered a certain spot. It's the spot you sit in most no matter what day, the tree that used to be there is no longer there, but that memory will always be within both of us. Anna will give you the next letter. P.S. Everytime you smile at me I feel my heart just melt inside.**_

A tree that I sit in everday. Probably the tree where my friends and I usually meet. This tree is where me and Nasume first hugged/ate lunch. Natsume couldn't be the sender of the letters though. He hates me and likes Ayame doesn't he? Neverless, at lunch I went to where we normally meet. I spotted Anna right away with her bright pink hair. "Here you go Mikan!" This time the letter had crimson swirls.

_**Dear Mikan, **_

_**It is probably lunch right now. I'm actually closer than you think I am. There's only a few more letters to go. The next letter you'll have a chance to get in the middle of 6th period. This letter won't have a hint, you'll have to get the hint from Nonoko. P.S. The first time we met, I felt a slight chemistry between us even though we went through so much. **_

In the middle of 6th period huh? I guess I'll just have to wait. I wonder where they're going to send me. It has to be close to p.e. or else I'd get in trouble.

"Ready for your hint Mikan?"

"Yep!"

"It's a place where you can get what everybody needs most. It's also next to a place where you can dispose of your waste. Good luck!"

What everbody needs most? What? Dispose our waste? Like trash? Well I guess I'm going to look at all the trashcans nearby p.e. I first went to the trashcan next to the weightroom. Natsume was working out there. I saw him slightly smile but it was gone the moment it came. There was no letter around there. Next I checked the one next to the locker room. I then thought. Maybe not trash. Waste waste.. Maybe its poop. So I went to the restroom by the hallway, no letter there. I went to the other restroom next to the water fountain. I then saw something white with red swirls. It was my letter. Of course, everybody needs water most.

This spot had lots of memories, with my friends and one with Natsume. We would talk here all the time during his p.e. last year. I openened up the letter.

_**Dear Mikan,**_

_**I'm pretty sure you found this letter during 6th since I know you're not stupid.**_

_**The next letter will be 7th period. Tsubaki will be giving you it this time. As you know she has 7th period this time, so Mr. Misaki will give you exactly 5 minutes to get the letter, but first you have to be able to find Tsubaki. Don't worry she got permission from the p.e. teachers. Think back to a memorable place you ate with a certain group at the beginning of the year. P.S. You're sweeter than a bag of sugar.**_

That was cheesy. At the beginning of the year I ate with daily basis, so I'll check there first. Mr. Misaki let me out. I went to their lunch table, sure enough Tsubaki was sitting there.

"Mikan here's your letter" She was smiling widely.

"Hey Tsubaki? Is this person in daily basis?"

"Maybe he is maybe he isn't" It was obvious now that he was indeed in daily basis, with the look she's giving at least.

We both went back to our respective classes. The envelope had orange swirls this time.

_**Dear Mikan, **_

_**The next letter will as you've figured will be during 8th period passing period. Ruka is going to give you this one. Just kidding, you have to find him first. You know what class he's in right? Because I'm in this class too. You've got to go to his class, prove yourself to his teacher so you can get permission to get the letter and then you'll be good! Good luck!**_

Oh gosh. Ruka's 8th period teacher was suppose to be one of the hardest teachers. I hope I can get this done. The only other DB member in that class is Natsume, but he can't be the one writing these letters.

When I got to his 8th period class the teacher asked me what I was doing there. I then explained to him. Sure enough the teacher asked me a question. A HISTORY QUESTION. I suck at history.

"What were the Quarting Acts and why did it make the Colonists mad?" This was what we just learned thank god.

"It was where the colonists had to house and feed the soldiers, and it was a huge burden to them."

"Very well, take the letter." Ruka handed me the letter. This letter was pure white.

_**Dear Mikan,**_

_**You're pretty smart. I didn't think you'd be smart enough to answer that question. You suck at history. It's not the end of the day. Imai is going to be helping you out for your next task, which is of course you'll find out from her. Meet her in her lab. P.S. I hope you had a wonderful time doing this.**_

After school I went to Hotaru in her lab. I had to help her is what she said.

"Mikan, be careful ok? Make the right choice."

"Right choice for what?"

"You'll find out, I'll be there for you whenever you need me." She was looking at me seriously.

"Then I'll go to you when I need you most. "

"It's time to go. I'm going to blindfold you." She put a blindfold over my eyes. She started leading me somewhere. It sounded like people were still in the middle of leaving school. We did like to loiter a lot.

Hotaru took off the blindfold and I saw the most wonderfull thing ever. Ayame, Aoi, Youichi, Anna, Nonoko, Tsubaki, and Ruka were all holding a huge sign. It said 'Will you be my girlfriend Mikan Sakura' It was decorated beautifully. The even better part was the person standing in front of the sign. It was Natsume... Holding a boquet of roses. Tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Mikan Sakura will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! yes! " I literally screamed breaking down into tears. He took me into a hug. Then I sort of ruined the moment by saying, "I thought you liked Ayame though." "Why woudl you think that" he said pulling back a little. "The look you gave her ever since Valentine's day." "It's because she knew that I liked you.." "You know those letters were very cheesy, especially for you Natsume?" "I know but you like cheesy. " "I do."

**April 14, 2013**

It's our one month anniversary! We went on a really cute date. At first it was kind of weird but then I got used to it. The bullying has gotten a little harder since I'm dating a popular guy, but its alright. I realized there are a lot more girls than I thought that like Natsume. I think the one that likes him most is Luna Koizumi. She's a real Bitch, like not to be mean but almost everyone I know hates her. They just won't admit it. I'll admit she's pretty but her personality stinks. It's a bit awkward between me and Sumire now, but we don't hate each other anymore. I found out she likes a guy named Kokoro Yome. Anyways, this month was Natsume's turn to organize the celebration. Next month is mine.

**May 1st, 2013**

I'm not so positive what I'm gonna do for the anniversary but I know it just has to be big! I have a slight idea though.

**May 4th, 2013**

Well first, I think I'm going to put smoething in Natsume's desk. a box. Throughout the day, I'll do what he did when he asked me out. My style though, without the end like last time. At the end of the day, I'm going to give him a big teddy bear just because I've always wanted to. Even though they're usually for girls. At night, well I'll think of something since we live in the same house. Don't worry, we won't do anything perverted, we're only 8th graders!

**May 14, 2013**

I went to school early, so I could go to Natsume's first period to put in a box. The box was black with crimson swirls. I found his desk in english class. We had the same teacher, just different times. The thing inside said,

_**Dear Natsume, **_

_**This seems a little familiar doesn't it ;) Well guess I'll be doing it my style this know, when I first met you I thought you were amazing. I felt that you were the one for me, and that I'd try to get you at no costs. At first our first meeting was a bit off and those times were tough, but look at us now. **_

I could just see him smirking when he reads it. Inside the box was a glass puzzle piece. There are 8 more for him to go.

After 1st period ended I quickly ran to his 2nd period. put the box on his desk and left. Oh yea all the boxes are the same color, except the last one.

_**Dear Natsume,**_

_**When we had that fight I thought, wow you're an asshole. I thought I could forget you. Deep down inside of me though, I knew I was lying. I was lying to myself and everybody around me. After a while, I soon came to accept it. Let me tell you this now, my opinion of you has changed, and I feel as though I can't live my life to the fullest without you 33**_

The problem now was that math was the class I actually had with him. He sat next to me too! I guess I could always just tell the teacher to give it to him secretly while I ran to his 4th period before going to history.

When we walked into 3rd Natsume was expecting a box. I started to play dumb when he asked me what was going on I was just llike whatever are you talking about in a playful tone. At the end of the period my teacher called him up and gave him the box.

_**Dear Natsume, **_

_**Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you never forgave me? We wouldn't be like this right now. I'm really glad you forgave me for whatever the reason was. I think that you're great at sports, and that you're smart. I'll admit that I thought you were stupid at first but I found out you were way smarter than me!... when you actually tried.**_

I quickly ran to his 4th period to place the box.

_**Dear Natsume,**_

_**Ever wonder if we never met? I sometimes think that, but now I'm glad we did. I feel as though it was the best thing that happened to me since I got to muscatel, I know this is early to say but I really do feel as though I love you. I told myself I would never fall for anyone again, but I broke that promise. I'm glad I did too.**_

As I was walking in the hallway, I saw a couple. They were kissing. I mean we're at school. Get a room. As I got closer to them though.. I realized it was someone I knew. It..it was... Natsume and Luna. I don't get how he can do that. I hate this I really do..

I started walking passed them hoping he wouldn't notice me. When I passed by them they were still kissing, but Natsume felt a wind and broke off the kiss and looked behind him. I was staring back at him.

"Mikan.." I just kept walking. I heard Natsume push Luna off him. I walked faster. "Mikan!" Please, stop calling my name like that. I won't be able to get mad at you then. I broke into a run, I ran into my 4th period class. He couldn't get me now, especially because he had to get to class too.. I regret it. I knew I really shouldn't have fallen for him again. Hotaru was right, I should've been careful.

**Lunch**

I got out of class. I pretended to be normal in 4th period, it was really hard. In the end I silently cried throughout class. Tsubaki was really worried for me.

I avoided Natsume the whole time surrounding myself with friends, moving away when he came. My friends started noticing something was up.

I was trying to avoid him yet, when I walked to the normal tree my friends and I met up at he finally caught me. Why now, why when everybody was around.

"Mikan please, let me explain. It's not what it looked like.. I-" I finally cracked.

"You what huh Natsume?! Don't you dare say she snuck up on you and kissed you! I SAW YOU KISSING HER BACK. YOU WERE IN A TOTALLY HEATED MAKE OUT SESSION. HOTARU WAS RIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE MADE A BETTER CHOICE. I SHOULD'VE NEVER FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU AGAIN." I screamed at him.

"Mikan, please let me just-"

"JUST WHAT? GIVE ME AN OH SO GREAT EXPLANATION AS TO WHY YOU WERE KISSING LIKE MY LITERALLY WORST ENEMY. GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULD FORGIVE YOU." Everybody was staring at us right now. I could see Hotaru slowly coming out from the crowd.

"Mikan, you know me. I don't date anybody I don't love... Please, I can't live without you." I was crying.

"That totally explains why you were cheating on me... ON. OUR. ANNIVERSARY." I told him with tears streaming down more on my face. He looked completely shocked, like he hasn't been getting those boxes. Hotaru came up to me, hugged me protectively and said to Natsume, "Hyuuga she sent you those boxes with all her feelings in it, and you still have the nerve to cheat on her? Very funny." She gave him the scariest death glare it could've killed a sloth. She took the remaining boxes from my bag and tossed it at him. "Too bad you two weren't together to last through the day to see the picture huh. She really did try hard on it." Sending him a death glare, before walking me away.

Hotaru led me to the other side of school.

"Let's skip school for the rest of the day."

"Ok.. Hotaru, I shouldn't have liked him again.."

"It's ok."

We somehow snuck outside of school and went to Starbucks.I got a vanilla bean venti with lots of whip cream. Hotaru got a vanilla latte venti.

"Explain, though I guess you yelled out pretty much everything that happened." I gave out a big sigh and started with the end of 3rd period. She listened the whole way. That's what I love about Hotaru, she won't start talking until she's done.

"Do you think he's been cheating on me since before this?" I asked her.

"I don't think so, I would have known if he was." That's true she's like the Dumbledore in my life. She knows things everybody else doesnt.

"I just don't understand why he would do this today of all days then.."

**April 14, 2013**

It's been a month since we had that arguement. I still don't know why Natsume cheated on me, but I find no need to know. He's tried to talk to me multiple times, but I would just walk away from him or my friends would guard me. How I got through the night? Aoi stood by me the whole time. When we slept, well I just made sure to fall asleep way before Natsume. I feel sort of bad though because I know he's desperate.. I heard him and his grandpa talking one night.

_flashback_

_"Grandpa, I need help." _

_"With?"_

_"It's about Mikan." My ears perked up and I saw his grandpa put down his newspaper. _

_"I messed up badly with her. I-I just don't know what to do. I tried talking to her about it, but I can't ever get to her alone. " _

_I didn't really want to hear anymore so I just left the room._

_end flashback._

I was going to school, and as usual everybody was staring at me. I don't understand why. It's already been a month sheesh get over it. I felt like something was going to happen today.

I went to first period as usual, but today the office aid handed me a rose. In second period I got handed two roses. Third period I got handed 2 red roses and 1 white rose. What was even weirder was that Natsume wasn't in class. In fact I haven't seen him at all. 4th period I got 2 red roses and 2 white roses. Lunch came and I expected 5 roses, boy I was wrong. I got 1 beautiful purple rose and a ring with 2 stones. One was red, the other was white. It was just like the colors that I got when I first moved in. I knew for sure that Natsume was up to something. 6th period was the class I had with Hotaru and Natsume, but I still couldn't find him. Just as I was done changing the speakers went on.

"Here's an announcement for Mikan Sakura. " I twisted my head so quick I almost banged my head against the locker.

"Mikan, it's Natsume." No way, why is he going so far..

"I know you can hear this because every class can, so just hear me out. I'm sorry about that day." I looked towards Hotaru, she stared back at me. " I know I made ahuge mistake, I learned that. I know that I shouldn't have done that. You won't talk to me anymore, not here or at home and I miss that. I miss hugging you, holding hands with you, and all that other romantic stuff. Remember that bracelet you gave me? I still wear it, it's one of the most precious things I have. Remember that ridiculous arguement we had last year? I regret that. If I knew that time that you were so amazing I would've stopped myself from getting mad at you and drifting. Remember when you thought I liked Ayame and I thought you liked Ruka? I miss those silly times. I miss us. I miss the way we used to laugh together. Check the insides of the ring. I miss us Mikan. "

I looked on the inside of the ring, it saw For Luck, I love you (in french) . Everybody was staring at me.

"Hotaru what should I do?"

"He took away his Hyuuga pride, one of the most important things to a man for you.. I think its alright now, but tell him that if he ever cheats on you again he'll be dead before he can say sloth." I smiled at her with tears in my eyes. There was a knock on the girls locker room. It was Ruka. I went to him.

"Natsume, wanted you to go look in his locker. Don't worry everybody is changed in there."

In his locker there was a letter. In it he explained everything. Luna he did sneak up on him and just kissed him, but he got lost in the kiss.. and he regretted it so much. At the end it said something Mikan expected to happen in her 20s. It was a proposal..

"I know we're a bit young but.." Mikan whipped her head around. She saw Natsume with a big boquet of roses. " In the future let's marry. I know we'll have many hardships but I know that we'll hang in there. Especially if it's us." He beckoned for the ring, and I handed it to him. My eyes started tearing up again. "Natsume, you big dummy I always did keep falling for you. " We finally hugged and kissed. Everybody around us started clapping. I don't know when the girls got to the guys locker room but they did.

I mean who knew that this would happen. All this happened, because I was in danger that one day. I'm sort of glad it happened. I may not have my family anymore, and things may get rough but I know that everything will be fine. Afterall, Danger can lead to anything right?


End file.
